


Yo ho, a pirate's life for me

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Gen, Pirates, That's it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les rumeurs sont toujours un peu enjolivées, pas vrai? Parce que les rumeurs sur cet équipage-là, y'en a…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo ho, a pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Mini truc écrit pour un meme à Univers Alternatifs sur Livejournal, celui-ci m'a été demandé par Jainas avec le sujet : Pirates.
> 
> Enjoy!

Le jeune homme s'était glissé sur le port, comme souvent, pour récupérer un poisson ou deux à la criée quand les pécheurs regardaient ailleurs. Il mangeait la pomme qu'il avait chipée dans un panier en regardant le bateau qui venait de s'amarrer au bout du port. Une petite caravelle au bord noir, aux voiles à moitié déchirées et sans pavillon. Il avait l'air sur le point de couler, avec sa figure de proue explosée et ses traces de poudre un peu partout. Un miracle qu'il flotte encore, visiblement.

"C'est quoi cette ruine flottante? Elle va couler dans le port?"

Demanda le gamin à la cantonade, en croquant dans sa pomme d'un air pensif.

"Tu parles de mon bateau, laddie?"

Il avait sursauté quand le type au fort accent écossais avait surgi à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Il avait la peau trop blanche pour être d'ici, comme le jeune homme lui-même, et des yeux qui lui promettaient de lui arracher la tête s'il continuait de parler du radeau qui perdait des planches dans la rade.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, ou se faire assassiner par le type étrange, il s'était fait embarquer par un autre gars qui l'éloigna en murmurant

"T'es fou gamin, tu sais pas de qui tu parles! Le bateau là bas, c'est l'enterprise, le vaisseau pirate le plus connu du coin. Le type là-bas c'est un ancien menuisier, à ce qu'on dit il fait des miracles et il l'a empêchée de couler une bonne centaine de fois. Et là-bas, le brun en chemise bleue avec les tatouages sur les mains? On l'appelle Sawbones, parait-il, c'est leur médecin de bord, avant il était chirurgien barbier à la cour de sa majesté… et les tatouages il en aurait sur tout le corps, ou presque. Il les aurait faits à chaque blessure refermée. On pourrait croire que la blonde à côté serait plus sympathique, mais c'est elle qui s'occupe d'endormir les patients il parait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le type haussa un sourcil et fit un clin d'œil au jeune resté bouche bée, avant de le tourner vers un autre coin du port et lui montrer un autre groupe de marins.

"Et la jeune noire là-bas, avec les deux dagues à la ceinture, on dit qu'elle parle toutes les langues de la caraïbe et quelques-unes de plus loin encore, et elle peut encore t'égorger avant que t'ai le temps de l'insulter encore… là-bas, l'oriental avec une cicatrice sur le visage, c'est leur navigateur, il parait qu'il peut les sortir de n'importe quelle tempête. Et encore pire, le grand tout raide là-bas, on sait pas trop d'où il vient, mais il parait qu'il s'est fait jeter de chez lui tout gosse et il a été au bagne pendant des années. Et les oreilles ce serait d'autres soldats qui lui auraient taillées en pointe parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était un changelin. Il parait qu'on a jamais retrouvé leurs cadavres."

Il avait baissé la voix et écarquillé les yeux, apparemment surexcité par son histoire. A côté, le jeune homme avait des sueurs froides en regardant la jeune femme habillée à la persane qui revenait vers l'oriental en tunique dorée. Il aurait voulu filer, surtout que le soi-disant changelin venait près d'eux, mais le type lui tenait l'épaule.

"Mais tu sais pas, le pire, le pire de tous, c'est le…"

"Capitaine. Les vivres sont à bord, nous ferions mieux de repartir avant l'arrivée de la garde."

Le grand blond lança un clin d'œil au jeune homme et lui tapota l'épaule avant de suivre l'autre homme vers leur vaisseau.


End file.
